


A Meow for Help

by kisala10



Series: A Package [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: You scowled as you closed the door. You were going to get back at him for that. You lowered your head and kneeled down next to the cardboard box. What were you going to do with this though? You scanned the package from the top to the bottom. If this situation was going to be like the last time then... You lightly knocked on the box. You were really hoping that Kuroo was a decent human being who wouldn't- "Yes..."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: A Package [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/252178
Kudos: 138
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	A Meow for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a sequel to the last posted story in this series! And I'm sorry about the title-
> 
> I actually found this draft laying around and it has been quite a while since I wrote (it's been 2 years oh god...), so this is my practice writing, I guess?  
> Also, this might be a small spoiler for those who haven't kept up with Haikyuu!!. I added a few canon facts about Kenma but that's about it~  
> I hope my writing style hasn't changed too drastically but I did notice that my old fanfictions were worded way more nicely TTTT And also, I know I was practically dead for years but I still read all the comments, thank you so much... I feel too ashamed to reply tbh bc everyone is too nice  
> I still hope you enjoy it! It was fun to write about them when they're all 20+ years old <3

"I'm coming, so stop ringing that goddamn bell!" you shouted angrily as I'm-too-impatient stood in front of your apartment's door, pushing the button of the doorbell for the sixth and now seventh time.

It was only morning and you were in your room, simply relaxing when you heard the doorbell for the first time. You immediately went towards the entrance to open the door while the person continuously kept ringing the doorbell in those five seconds you needed to get to there.

You swore that you were going to kill that person. You looked through the peephole to see messy black hair that you immediately recognized and in turn, made you frown. It was Kuroo, your childhood friend. He was the only one who would annoy you in the morning and usually pick you up to go together to class. Unfortunately, he was living in the same apartment block as you and you both attended the same university. Out of all universities in Tokyo, you coincidently ended up at the same one.

You wanted to leave him out there but then he would make your next day a living nightmare by annoying you even more and bringing up old embarrassing things in the past. You sighed as you opened the door. "What is it, Kuroo?"

"Good morning to you too," he replied and grinned. You glanced at him, narrowing your eyes. He knew that you were annoyed but he laughed it off. He was wearing sweatpants, a white t-shirt and sneakers. He must have wanted to go on a run today. You looked down, next to him, noticing a big box. Or he was simply going out on an errand-

Oh no. Please don't let this end like the last time. You still remembered it very clearly. It happened during the time you were attending Nekoma High. You were the volleyball club's manager. You had joined the club along with Kuroo, Yaku and Kai. You regretted it. You were the one willing to join but still.

And then it also happened on a Sunday morning that a big and suspicious box and some of the team members were standing in front of your house. You didn't exactly know what was going on but still let them inside. And that was a big mistake.

"Kuroo, if this package contains the same as from that time, I'm going to- Hey, stop! Kuroo, are you even listening?? Kuroo, I'm being serious if you- YOU CAN'T JUST ENTER MY HOUSE, PUT IT INSIDE AND THEN RUN AWAY! KUROO, GET BACK HERE!!" you shouted after him. There was no point in running after him. He could run for miles without getting out of breath while you, on the other hand, couldn't.

You scowled as you closed the door. You were going to get back at him for that. You lowered your head and kneeled down next to the cardboard box. What were you going to do with this though? You scanned the package from the top to the bottom. If this situation was going to be like the last time then... You lightly knocked on the box. You were really hoping that Kuroo was a decent human being who wouldn't- "Yes..." 

You kneeled there in silence for a moment. You were utterly disappointed and pissed. The next time you saw him you would rip his head off. You sighed out of frustration. "Kenma, is that you?"

You were met with silence. But you were sure that it was him. You had recognized his voice when he had responded, even if it was muffled. How in the world did Kuroo convince him to get into this box again? The last time he convinced him by saying he would buy him a game. But this time, money wasn't an issue. You weren't going to lie, Kenma was rich. Filthy rich. He had his own house at his age and you had visited quite a lot. He even had his own arcade machines. It was crazy. On top of that, he could even sponsor one of his friends for volleyball.

You had been friends with Kenma since you were a child too. Kuroo was the one who introduced you to each other. Ever since then you were inseperable. But by the time you had reached high school, Kenma was more awkward around you. You were still friends but you weren't as close as you were before. Maybe it was after the incident happened. The incident with the box. You had laughed it off when it happened but Kenma was fidgeting around a lot. He seemed uncomfortable. And when you entered the same university as Kuroo, he didn't. You couldn't see him as often as Kuroo. But then at some point he invited you over to his place. Either with Kuroo and or even without him. You hung out at his place a lot in fact. Everything was fine again but there was still some sort of tension up. You couldn't describe it properly but there were times when Kenma was fidgety again. Even so, you were glad that he wanted to stay close to you. And now this was happening again.

You sighed again and you stood up, getting a small knife from the kitchen. When you returned you told Kenma to be careful of the edges and he should make himself as small as possible. You heard his confirmation in a small voice, so you proceeded to cut the tape. Then you opened the box and there he was, hugging his knees and squeezing his face on his legs - your childhood friend with the pudding hair. You liked to call it pudding since the top of his head was black and the bottom was yellow, just like a flan pudding. But his black hair had been growing out. 

Kenma was surrounded by small styrofoam balls that had the shape of marshmallows. Some of them were stuck in his hair that he had tied up. He looked up at you with his cat-like eyes. You smiled at him in response. But he immediately looked away.

"Don't you feel cramped in there?" you asked him, holding out a hand to him. He looked at you again, nodding and taking your hand. He was slightly flushed. Was it because of the lack of oxygen? Did he have a hard time breathing? Kuroo must have had a death wish if he forced Kenma in there.

As Kenma stood up, carefully getting out of the box, you were reminded that Kenma was taller than you once again. He wasn't as tall as Kuroo was but he had definitely grown. He used to be shorter than you. As soon as Kenma was out, he let go of your hand and removed some of the filling that was stuck on his clothes, carefully plucking them out, so they wouldn't fall on the floor. But then he took a glance at the floor and then at you. "Sorry for making such a mess."

"Don't worry, it's Kuroo's fault. I'm going to make sure he apologizes to you and then make him pay my lunch for the next week," you laughed it off, menacingly. Kenma flinched, he probably felt your anger underneath your smile.

He kept removing the pieces, so you took a glimpse at him. He was wearing the over-sized sweater with a small cat paw logo and sweatpants. You chuckled. You had given him that sweater on Christmas but you didn't know he would actually wear it. He looked at you confused and you told him to turn around, so you could remove the other pieces. 

Just being in his presence calmed you down. It was comforting to be with him. Even if you didn't talk, the silence wasn't awkward because it was comfortable to be around him. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" you asked him as you plucked the remaining pieces out. He was still a bit scrawny, you really wondered how he had the stamina to play volleyball back then.

"Hm, same as always. I finished the game that I showed you last time. Did your exams go well?" he responded. Kenma usually asked you to hang out to play games or to show you what he had been up to. He was a man of few words but you didn't mind. It was still nice to hang out. There were exceptions when he started talking a lot. And you absolutely loved it when he glowed in those moments.

"I'm not surprised that you managed to finish it during the time we didn't see each other. And also, I passed all of them and I feel like I can finally breathe," you answered happily. You had been busy for the whole month, preparing for your exams. You didn't see Kenma but Kuroo instead with whom you stayed up countless of nights. Then you changed the topic. "What about your friend? Shouyou, was it? I heard there's a game soon."

You looked up to him, tilting your head until you could take a glimpse of his face. You saw him wearing a smile. Then he replied: "I'm looking forward to it. I spent a lot of money on him, so I'm expecting great things from him. I also got tickets to see him playing live."

"This is rare that Kenma expects great things from someone and that you are even willing to leave your house for that someone. Not even me, your childhood friend could see you unless I went to your house," you said as dramatic as possible, teasing him. He grumbled in response, saying that you were busy and he didn't want to disturb you. He really did rarely leave his house but he was the one who always invited you to his place. But then he began taking you out for lunch or dinner. You wondered when that started.

Then you told him to turn around again and bend down, so you could remove the rest of the pieces that were stuck in his hair. He turned around but he didn't bend down. Maybe this was his way of showing revenge. But he was standing upright, lifting his chin. You glared at him. He was mocking you for being shorter and for not being able to reach easily. You actually teased him a lot in the past for being shorter than you, so his behavior was justified. But you weren't having it. "Fine, if you don't want me to remove them, have it your way. Why in the world were you even in that box to begin with?"

He flashed a small but triumphant smile at you before he lowered his gaze, bending down in front of you obediently. "No reason."

You felt your heart skip a beat. His head was so close to your face. He smelled like the mint shampoo that he always used at his home. You weren't used to standing this close to him. You hesitantly raised your hand to pluck out the white pieces in his hair as you talked. "I can understand that it was tempting back then but I'm sure this time he couldn't have thought of something to bribe you with."

"It wasn't a bribe the first time either... More like a push," he answered shortly, leaving you in the dark with this small information. A push? By putting him in a box and shipping him to you?

"Kenma, did he force you to? It's okay, I'll make sure to grind in Kuroo's head that he should stop or else he's going to stop breathing," you said threating, followed by a laugh. You were half-joking of course. Just half-joking. Kenma knew too. He chuckled at your response. You picked out the last piece that was in his hair and told him that he could raise his head now.

The moment he raised his face, your eyes were locked for a moment. You blinked in surprise, realizing your faces were just centimeters apart from each other. You were the first one to break away from your staring contest, taking a step back. Then you looked back at him. He was standing slouched, re-tying his ponytail. You turned away again. You couldn't help but stare at his face and his exposed collarbone. You had noticed he didn't have the same baby-face as he had back then. You felt your face heating up. What in the world was wrong with you?

Your attention was fully on Kenma again when he called your name. "I told you that I have tickets to Shouyou's game... Would you accompany me? If you don't want to go, it's okay too."

"Yeah, sure! I would love to go," you smiled at him brightly. You loved hanging out with him and on top of that, watching a volleyball game. It had been a while since you saw a proper game and you felt excited to get this opportunity. 

He avoided your gaze as he mumbled something afterwards. But you couldn't hear him clearly, so you asked him to repeat it again. "... not as a friend."

"Sorry?" you were still confused at his remark. What did he mean by that? He was mumbling too much, you could barely understand any of his words.

"This is nothing like otome games..." he grumbled, a frown showing on his face. Did he play too many games during the time you didn't see each other that his social skills were failing him even more than usual?

"Would you accompany me... as my lover, not as my friend?" he blurted out after having taken a deep breath. He fiddled with his fingers, avoiding your gaze. You were even more confused than before. Your heart was as confused as you and it suddenly started to race.

His words didn't make any sense to you anymore. You replayed his question in your head and the more you thought about it, the more dazed you were about the meaning. "Sorry, Kenma, you lost me there. I can't tell if you're asking me to pretend to be your lover or what..."

He sighed, grunting and covering his eyes with his hand. He muttered something that you couldn't understand again. Then he lowered his hand to his lips, looking at you with a face you had rarely seen him make before. He was flustered. Was his face even redder than before? You weren't going to lie, he looked... cute.

"I... like you. Please accompany me to the game as my lover. Not as my friend," he said quietly, lowering his hand and looking you in the eyes. His face was definitely flushed, his pale skin made it clearly visible. He seemed anxious and concerned but also determined in a way.

"Ah," you only managed to blurt out. Now it all made sense. Yes, Kenma liked you. He was trying to ask you out. The moment you realized it, you felt your face heating up even more and you stared holes into the floor, not knowing how to feel anymore. No way, he liked you. "No, wait, what? Since when did you even like me? What, I..."

"I've... liked you since middle school. I wasn't planning to do it like this... My first attempt was back then with the... first box. Kuroo talked me into it. But in the end, I just felt too embarrassed," Kenma admitted. His voice sounded shaky. With every single word, your heartbeat increased. You felt like you were going to die if he was going to continue. But this was the real reason why he went in there willingly? And also, why he had been so awkward around you?

"But... if you don't feel anything towards me please don't feel pressured to say yes. I would still want to be friends with you... And go to the event as friends too," he continued. He sounded slightly disappointed as if he was already expecting a rejection. You had been friends for so long. Of course, it was hard just to confess out of the blue. And you never knew if the other person would want to continue being friends in case of a rejection. Even if you tried to continue, there might have been an awkward tension. And he must have thought of all these possible outcomes. Despite that, he mustered up his courage and took a chance at it. And you felt like you wanted to give this a chance too.

You finally looked up to him to see a glimpse of his dejected smile. But he immediately turned his head away and the smile disappeared. He had been trying to watch your reaction but he couldn't return your gaze. His ears were beet red and you smiled at that. You reached out your hand to his, gently holding it. You squeezed his hand and he finally looked at you. You smiled at him lovingly. "I didn't know that even you could be this flustered over something."

"Only when it comes to you..." he muttered embarrassed, squeezing your hand back. He wanted to escape your gaze but he couldn't look away from you. Nor could you. You had never thought you would see his flushed face in this kind of situation. You laughed at his response. He was adorable. You knew your answer to his confession. You were sure that things would work out.

"Kenma, could you bend down?" you asked him out of the blue. He did as you told him to without questioning it. If he wasn't this nervous, he would have asked you why but he probably wasn't able to think anymore. You took the opportunity to move your face closer to his, not giving him a chance to react. You kissed his cheek softly. "My answer is yes."

He raised his spare hand in surprise, touching the place you had pecked. You grinned at him, letting go of his hand to wrap your arms around his slender body. Then you raised your head to look at him who was returning your gaze, his eyes blinking in surprise. He was even more flustered. You smiled at him and his expression softened. He slowly slipped his arms around you too.

"You sure do have a weird way to ask someone out.'"


End file.
